dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Steven Torres
Jake-T-Austin-4.jpg B9QrYLJCUAE4uUW.jpg Apperance MV5BNDMyMDI2NzQ3NF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMTQ4NDQ1OQ@@._V1_UY317_CR4,0,214,317_AL_ (1).jpg Steven 01.jpg The-Fosters-ABC-Family-Stay-Season-2-Episode-13-02.jpg Steven 09.jpg B6dxPz3CQAEmt6n.jpg tumblr_ni9yb3AsBo1se8krpo1_500.jpg Behavior/Personality The ENTP personality type is the ultimate devil's advocate, thriving on the process of shredding arguments and beliefs and letting the ribbons drift in the wind for all to see. Unlike their more determined Judging (J) counterparts, ENTPs don't do this because they are trying to achieve some deeper purpose or strategic goal, but for the simple reason that it's fun. No one loves the process of mental sparring more than ENTPs, as it gives them a chance to exercise their effortlessly quick wit, broad accumulated knowledge base, and capacity for connecting disparate ideas to prove their points. An odd juxtaposition arises with ENTPs, as they are uncompromisingly honest, but will argue tirelessly for something they don't actually believe in, stepping into another's shoes to argue a truth from another perspective. Playing the devil's advocate helps people with the ENTP personality type to not only develop a better sense of others' reasoning, but a better understanding of opposing ideas – since ENTPs are the ones arguing them. This tactic shouldn't be confused with the sort of mutual understanding Diplomats (NF) seek – ENTPs, like all Analyst (NT) personality types, are on a constant quest for knowledge, and what better way to gain it than to attack and defend an idea, from every angle, from every side? Taking a certain pleasure in being the underdog, ENTPs enjoy the mental exercise found in questioning the prevailing mode of thought, making them irreplaceable in reworking existing systems or shaking things up and pushing them in clever new directions. However, they'll be miserable managing the day-to-day mechanics of actually implementing their suggestions. ENTP personalities love to brainstorm and think big, but they will avoid getting caught doing the "grunt work" at all costs. ENTPs only make up about three percent of the population, which is just right, as it lets them create original ideas, then step back to let more numerous and fastidious personalities handle the logistics of implementation and maintenance. ENTPs' capacity for debate can be a vexing one – while often appreciated when it's called for, it can fall painfully flat when they step on others' toes by say, openly questioning their boss in a meeting, or picking apart everything their significant other says. This is further complicated by ENTPs' unyielding honesty, as this type doesn't mince words and cares little about being seen as sensitive or compassionate. Likeminded types get along well enough with people with the ENTP personality type, but more sensitive types, and society in general, are often conflict-averse, preferring feelings, comfort, and even white lies over unpleasant truths and hard rationality. This frustrates ENTPs, and they find that their quarrelsome fun burns many bridges, oftentimes inadvertently, as they plow through others' thresholds for having their beliefs questioned and their feelings brushed aside. Treating others as they'd be treated, ENTPs have little tolerance for being coddled, and dislike when people beat around the bush, especially when asking a favor. ENTP personalities find themselves respected for their vision, confidence, knowledge, and keen sense of humor, but often struggle to utilize these qualities as the basis for deeper friendships and romantic relationships. ENTPs have a longer road than most in harnessing their natural abilities – their intellectual independence and free-form vision are tremendously valuable when they're in charge, or at least have the ear of someone who is, but getting there can take a level of follow-through that ENTPs struggle with. Once they've secured such a position, ENTPs need to remember that for their ideas to come to fruition, they will always depend on others to assemble the pieces – if they've spent more time "winning" arguments than they have building consensus, many ENTPs will find they simply don't have the support necessary to be successful. Playing devil's advocate so well, people with this personality type may find that the most complex and rewarding intellectual challenge is to understand a more sentimental perspective, and to argue consideration and compromise alongside logic and progress. 'Occupation/Class' Full Time Procrastinating Student Steven 08.png 'Powers and Abilities ' Density Manipulation Steven can manipulate the density and solidity of object or part of the object, whether living or non-living. Some users may be able to manipulate size/volume as well. Steven’s body has been saturated with special Ryoji Participle Isotopes activated within his cells which are capable of interfacing with some unknown dimension with which he can shunt or accrue particles of mass. Thus Steven is able to control his density and solidity. By shunting a non-critical portion of his body's molecules away from him, he can become a weightless, transparent, intangible wraith, unable to be touched by solid matter. By accruing extradimensional mass and fortifying his body with it, he can make his body extremely hard and durable to the point where it is immune to most types of damage. Steven can use his density control offensively by attaining minimum density (intangibility). Passing a part or all of his body within another living being and ever so slightly increasing his density (tangibility). Even increasing his density to one half ounce (14.25 grams) is sufficient to cause the organism he passes through excruciating pain, a shock to the nervous system, and unconsciousness. Where he to become any more dense than one half ounce the shock would probably kill the other organism if the organic damage was not extensive enough to kill the other organism in itself. Outside of decreasing his density, he can also increase it to use as a variety of differnet offensive tactics. Increasing his density creates a stronger dermal skin which can adapt to the impact of what hits him. Even though he can increase the density of his body, physically he must be able to contain the weight added otherwise the increase could actually kill him. With the increase of density Steven has been able to take bullet impacts, punches, and tazer rounds with ease because they are unable to penetrate through his body when he is able to increase his density. Size Manipulation Ant Man 00.gif Ant Man.gif Ant Man 01.gif Giant Man.gif The nature, source, and mechanics of the Ryoji Particles remain unrevealed. Usually, Steven does not compress his mass into his smaller size. Instead his mass is somehow extended into an extra-physical dimension that is opened by the activating of the Ryoji Particles within him, from which the mass could later be reclaimed. Strangely, because Steven’s mass is extended extra-dimensionally when he was at shrunken-size, he retained his full human-size strength at that size. His ability to shrink and grow in size is controlled by the brain waves that his mind releases to the rest of his body. Unlike outside sources that can create the same ability, Steven doesn’t rely on anything but his mind to use his powers. As long as he can envision, think, or will himself to do it; Steven can control his size. The growth process required the rapid acquisition of bodily mass, comes from an extradimensional source. This extra dimensional mass fortified all of his cellular tissue, including his bones and muscles, enabling him to support his increased weight, and giving him superhuman strength and durability. The amount of mass that Steven can shunt or take from this extra-dimensional space has no earthly limit. The levels of what Steven can take or lose is based on what his own physical body can take. The mind is a muscle and his Size Manipulation gets stronger with the more limits that he pushes his body too. He isn’t a rubbery type of physiology but the more he pushes the limits of what his body can take, they will continue to increase until he will be able to shrink or grow into levels that can’t be imagined yet. 'Fighting Style' Doesn't know shit. 'Weapon of Choice' Pencils and other school supplies at his disposal. Allies/Enemies Jamal Fleming aka The D2 God teenvogue_young-hollywood-check-out-our-young-hollywood-stars-psychedelic-beach-photo-shoot.jpg Guadalupe Torres aka Mama Roselyn Sanchez-Erotic.jpg Kathy Scott 92404646a1cc60429d58c6073865205b.jpg 'Background' tumblr_m9jpqqZp7j1rpelawo1_500.jpg PeakHuman System Within YMRP we allow our partcipants, to pick two peak human perks. From this Page. Only two, so pick what you want. You won't be able to choose out later. Pick wisely! " Your Story " The Outstanding Failure 5dce365e5aaf63f92882bcead19239db.jpg 'APPROVED BY'Edit ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Vigilante Category:Student Category:The Outstanding Failure Category:The Pallas' RPC